


Girl Talk

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Who Wants to Live Forever [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That is seriously ancient history.  I can't wait to get older so it'll be even further in the past.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Blood of my Blood universe and takes place after the events in Soulless.

“Is this gonna get me high?” Erin asked. 

She laughed, as she’d waited until she lit and inhaled the rolled cigarette to even ask. She leaned back on Megan’s couch with it and a big glass of Shetlands Riesling. Dinner had been amazing. There was broccoli and brown rice cooked in chicken broth. Erin feasted on lobster and chicken dumplings and fresh spring rolls. 

The mixed vegetables in lobster sauce were nearly orgasmic. She felt so good after the meal and surely whatever she was now smoking would make her feel even better. It was a gorgeous spring evening; Megan had the balcony doors open. The dogs, Megan’s Corgi and Erin’s Retriever, both relaxed after enjoying a hearty dinner of their own.

“If your true question is whether or not you'll fail a drug test, the answer is no.” Megan smiled as she lit her own cigarette. “This is a mixture of herbs blended to help you relax and release. My friend Bobbi does all kinds of amazing things with herbs and roots…she has the gift. Many people don’t realize when it comes to herbology that Meretrix have a lot in common with modern day Wicca and Volura. The Goddess Amanda infused herbology early in our existence.”

“Is the Goddess real? I mean did she actually exist or is it more like a God thing where you have to have faith? Did anyone know her?”

“I didn’t know her but truly believe she existed. Its information that can't be confirmed or denied by anyone walking amongst us today, except maybe the Boss or the Darkness. I'm not even sure if it matters. We’re here and we continue the traditions.”

“How do you have children without men?” Erin asked. Then she held up her hand. “I'm sorry, I have no right to ask something so personal. If you don’t want to answer then I completely understand.”

“I'm open to all questions.” Megan replied. “If one doesn’t ask how will they ever know. I'm really surprised that Morgan didn’t get you a copy of Douglas’ _Supernatural Beings and their Beauty_. It’s a hefty read but surely invaluable to someone in your position.”

“He did but…it was a hefty read. I guess I know what I’ll be doing this weekend.”

“You probably should, and become even more aware of your surroundings. But to answer your question, there is only a five year period in which a Meretrix can procreate. She begins the cycle at the last full moon of the year with a traditional pregnancy ritual and prayer to the Goddess. Over the next five years a Meretrix can get pregnant up to four times and give birth up to five live children, who will always be female. 

“She raises her daughters into adulthood and then lets them go into the world. Meretrix mothers and daughters don’t have the same bonds as their human counterparts. We basically raise each other just to be Meretrix and continue the ways of the Goddess. But we’re all sisters under the moon.”

“Damn, that’s fascinating.” Erin said.

“I think those herbs are taking effect.” Megan smiled.

“What is this again?”

“Not that Bobbi would want me to give all of her secrets away but I know for sure it’s amber, juniper, fern leaf, bayberry, a bit of chamomile, and a hint of mint for both vitality and flavor. They’re basically herbs that promote clarity, protection of self, and calm.”

“I'm allowed to have this though I'm not a Meretrix?” 

“Bobbi has a small store and a loyal following. There's such a stigma against smoking now but she has incense, potpourri, and things like that. I prefer to smoke or drink my herbs in tea. Its great isn’t it?”

“Ohhh yeah.” Erin sighed happily. 

She’d honestly never felt like this in her life. It wasn’t just relaxed, it was something else altogether. And the best part was that nothing about it felt artificial. Getting high from illicit drugs always felt like just that even if the high was awesome. 

You knew it'd be over soon and worried about how hard you'd come down. This was the total opposite…Erin felt comforted and calm. She felt it from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. She’d definitely have to get her hands on some of this.

“The best part is that the effect last days, not hours.” Megan said. “When I was recovering from my injuries it kept me mentally stable while I healed physically.”

“John was here to help, wasn’t he?”

“He was when he could be. His job keeps him away a lot. Its sheer agony when we’re apart and sheer bliss when he's here. The only thing I wish for is more continuity to his schedule. 

“John can come home for three days and then be gone for three months. And I don’t always see him when if he's off. He has to be up there,” Megan pointed to the ceiling. “Doing whatever it is that they do up there.”

“I find the spirit thing to be fascinating.” Erin said.

“That’s one word for it.”

“How did you meet John? I know not everyone in this new world just knows each other but…it’s almost like we do.”

“I've known John forever. We met on our travels, as you do. I think the first time it was in Scotland. But when my children were kidnapped by The Fox, a monster who took little girls from their beds, John was sent to help get them back. We fell in love then, though neither of us really admitted it.”

“Did he save your daughters?” Erin asked.

“Yes, though he wasn’t able to rid the world of The Fox for many more years. You know one of my daughters, Trish Davenport. Her sister Cheryl lives in London and she will soon as well. They're twins.”

“Trish Davenport is your daughter?”

“Yes.” Megan nodded. “Don’t hold that against me. I know you too were both friendly with Senator David Rossi.”

“Oh God,” Erin waved away the thought. “That is seriously ancient history. I can't wait to get older so it'll be even further in the past.”

“Is there any possibility of love in your life…beyond Derek Morgan?”

“I'm doing just fine on my own. Even as I say that, I'm only human. There were things that I've missed; things I do miss. I'm a workaholic who put work ahead of everything for a long time. 

“Now here I am with a chance to start all over again but it really is square one. I need to first gain extensive knowledge of the world I'm living in and who's living in it with me. I need to find a support system filled with people of all kinds, something I've never been that good at. And I have to do it all while working for the FBI and pretending everything is OK to my family.”

“Do you feel like you owe Morgan?” Megan asked. “He's been there for you from the very beginning even when you were rejecting his help.”

“No.” Erin shook her head. 

She took a deep inhale of her rolled cigarette, blowing it out. Then he refilled her wine glass. One thing she knew about being immortal was that they handled their liquor differently than humans. She’d be fine to drive home tonight. 

“I adore Morgan, Megan, though it’s not for all the reasons people immediately think. He's one of the few people in my life who just talks to me. He flirts, he jokes, he occasionally brings me down from the ledge…it’s refreshing. I'm not ma'am to him. I'm not intimidating to him. I'm not some ball buster bitch.”

“He’s the first person in a long time, the first man, who just treated you like Erin?” 

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Erin is a combination of hundreds of different things. He seems ready for whatever I throw at him. The best part for me is that nothing about him is disingenuous. I just feel with all the turmoil in my life that stability with him is comforting. I never have to worry about him flipping the script on me, or whatever.”

“I understand.” Megan nodded.

“I hear he's a smooth talking ladies man with women on every continent but I don’t really know if I believe that. Never once did he push, cajole, or bully me into bed. It’s not as if I haven’t asked myself a million times what it is and what will come of it. The truth is that every question doesn’t have an answer, no matter how much I hate it.”

“Amen to that.” Megan held up her wineglass and then tapped Erin’s.

“It’s just been a long time since I've let go and lived.” Erin went on. “I don’t know if it'll be easy but that’s what I want to do.”

“Just because you're reborn doesn’t mean you have to be someone different.” Erin said. “You just have more time to explore all kinds of different horizons. Date, dance, read, sleep in, vacation, fuck…enjoy life. I'm not sure if you'll be able to do all that and the FBI too. 

“Make it a goal to have one new experience a week. Asterisk, one new experience without Morgan a week. I know you're a newbie Erin; it’s hardly been a year. I still have faith that you can do it. I’ll help you start…there's a charity function on Friday night.”

“What charity is it?” Erin asked. “Do you think I could have another one of those cigarettes?”

“They're not addictive but they are potent and you have to be careful with them.” Megan pulled a clove from her cigarette case. They were illegal in America now but Meretrix had all kinds of connections. “This should help the mellow along. The charity is the Miles to Go Foundation, which provides books for public schools and community centers. It’s one of my favorite projects. You get to dress up, enjoy an open bar, meet interesting people, and play with your profiling skills.”

“I'm not a profiler.” Erin lit the clove. “That’s just a made up word for entertainment purposes. I'm a behavioral analyst.”

“Then you can work your analyst skills.” Megan smiled. “I’ll be there on my friend Patrick’s arm but I’ll have your back all night.”

“You're taking a date? I thought you and John were married.”

“We are; Patrick is just a friend. For years I've been using my formidable Meretrix skills to help my favorite charities and starving artist friends. I can work a room like no one’s business.”

“I believe that. I think I will come out on Friday night…it sounds like a good evening. I haven’t had an excuse to play dress up in a while. I'm not going to be on a manhunt, I'm just going to enjoy myself.”

“That’s all you need to do.” Megan refilled their wineglasses, emptying the bottle. “I think we need to have a toast.”

“Yes, lets.” Erin smiled and held up her glass.

“To new experiences, new friends, new outlooks, and definitely more wine.”

“And more bayberry fern leaf mint cigarettes!” Erin exclaimed.

“Yes; hear hear.”

***


End file.
